


Erotyczne fantazje 21

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 21

Ruby poczuła jak język Weiss, szybko i głęboko wchodził do wnętrza jej mokrej cipki. Ciepły język dziedziczki doprowadzał młodą łowczynie do ekstazy.

Zaraz potem orgazm nadszedł i sparaliżował jej bardzo wrażliwe ciało. Zesztywniałą z rozkoszy i po chwili jej soki ozdobiły piękną twarz Weiss.


End file.
